Party from Hell
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Another dreaded invitation is sent to the YukiShindo residence. What an interesting party it is indeed. YukixShuichi, of course. Reviewers loved!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Gravitation and all associated material is property of Maki Murakami and their respective owners.  
  
Party from Hell  
  
By Nanaki BH  
  
Now, you may be like "hey, Shuichi, you like parties, right"? Sure, I love parties! I go to parties all the time. I go for cake, I go for gifts, I go for good friends and only sometimes do I go for a drink. I absolutely do not go to visit with authors. Why in the world would I go to a party for that? Then you may be like "yeah, who would go to a party for that"? I'll tell you who: Yuki. My good old Yuki is an author, and like most authors, he's invited to boring dinner parties and get-togethers with his fellow top chart authors. There are, of course, people higher on the charts than him there and it displeases him greatly. He loves to go to those parties to try to act better than them. Sometimes he doesn't want to go at all in fear of embarrassment in front of them. I know that's his reasoning even if he doesn't tell me. He hasn't come home yet. I've just been sitting on the couch watching anime and eating ramen. He's off at some office in some big building talking about something with an important someone. That's how he explains it to me. Either that or that's the way I heard it. When I got up to get my cooling ramen I noticed a letter on the table in front of me. I've seen them numerous times. They're the letters that I dread, letters that I hope would come less than they do. I must have read it over and over in disbelief.  
  
Not another!  
  
I shook my head in solemn defeat. I was holding in my hands an invitation to another party. Not just any party like the others, it was an outdoor cook-out. Hopefully Yuki would turn this one down. He wasn't good with the outdoors. He doesn't like mosquitoes. Besides, how will I get around the party with a broken toe? Ah, I must have forgotten to tell you. I broke my toe in some freak accident. Okay, not really. I just like to make it sound worse than it actually is. Hey, if it makes me feel better...  
  
Anyway, Yuki told me there were some really weird people out side a few days ago. He said the lady looked like she was wearing a space suit and the dude looked like a rapper or something so I came flying out of our room and smacked my leg right into a wall. It must have been a cruel way to wake me up. I was screaming my head off. It was quite a touching moment though. He came running to me almost as fast as my foot hit the wall. He was holding me while I cried and stuff. I wanted to keep crying just to stay in his arms. He's real sweet when he wants to be. He took me to the doctor. He said it must just be a fracture, but it hurts like all holy hell. So to me it's completely shattered and broken. What I love is the buddy tape. The toe that's broken is the one on the left, right next to my pinky toe. He took that toe and taped it to the one right of it. It's called buddy tape! I think it's so adorable! So now I've been hobbling all over the house like some kind of cripple. It took me a few minutes just to get to the kitchen to get my ramen.  
  
And so sums up why I don't want to go...  
  
Let's hope for the best. Cross your fingers.  
  
Author's Notes: I currently have a broken toe. My toe is broken for the same reason. XD Yes, they're going to the party. Why else would I have named it that? I went to a real crappy party for all my dad's friends at work. All the people were so exaggerated that I thought it was great material for a fanfic. I know that chapter was short, but that's because it's like a prologue thing. Any extra ideas would be greatly appreciated. I hope you like it so far! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Gravitation and all associated materials belong to their respective owners.  
  
Party From Hell  
  
By: Nanaki BH  
  
"No! You can't make me go!"  
  
Yuki had come home over an hour again. Like always, he ignored me on his way in and went straight to the bedroom to change, then to the bathroom to brush his teeth and do what ever else it is that he does there. I always wonder what he does... I can spend hours in the bathroom just fixing my hair, but Yuki's hair looks good from the moment he wakes up. When he came out he immediately went for the pile of mail I had previously sifted through. "Another party invitation," he said with a smug smile on. "We're going."  
  
...this brings us back to where I was. "Nooo!!!" I cried. "Those are so boring! You can't possibly make me go, Yuki!" I was practically at his feet tugging on his pants for mercy. I looked like a man who was about to be dragged off to jail for something he didn't commit.  
  
"You're going, Shuichi," he said simply. He didn't take his eyes off the mail for a second.  
  
"But WHY?" I pleaded.  
  
He groaned and threw the mail back down on the table. "Damn cell phone bill. I swear they get higher every month even if I talk less." He flopped down on the couch and picked up the remote.  
  
"Yuki..." I wailed. "You didn't answer my question! Take pity on me! You're the one who broke my foot, remember?" I sat down on the couch and snuggled up to him to get on his good side.  
  
"I didn't break your foot, idiot, it's just your toe. You're going to live." ...maybe I was on the wrong side. He lifted the remote to turn on the TV but I batted it out of his hands and planted myself firmly on his lap. I wasn't about to give him any room to move. He was going to give me a good reason to go, dammit! "They have food?" he said experimentally. I glared. "Hot guys?"  
  
"Psh, fat chance." Really, Yuki doesn't have much taste in men. Nor does he have good taste in women for that matter. I've met a few of his previous girlfriends. They were all slut-bags.  
  
He wrapped his arms around my waist. That was different... "What if I made a bet with you?" He leaned in closer to me. His nose was just barely touching mine. "What if I told you I'd take you on a very romantic dinner tomorrow after the party?" When Yuki made a bet, he kept it. If I survived the party tomorrow, just imagine the wonderful fun I could have with Yuki after!  
  
I nodded. "Fine, I'll go."  
  
He put a finger to my lips. "Under one condition."  
  
This sounds bad. "One condition?" I asked around his finger.  
  
"Only if you behave yourself. If you don't behave, then I'm not taking you anywhere." My jaw fell open. Oh, he knew I couldn't do that! No fair!  
  
"...fine. But you're going to lose! I'm going to fit right in at your party!"  
  
Funny thing is; I didn't know how right I was.  
  
Author's Notes: That was SO short. Don't bug me about it. I thought it was a hilarious end though because it's so damn ironic. Tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Gravitation and all associated materials belong to their respective owners.

Party from Hell

By: Nanaki BH

I stood in front of our bathroom mirror. I licked my finger tentatively, hoping not to taste any hair gel. I slicked down the strand of hair at the back of my head that was driving me crazy… and it popped up again. Stay down, dammit! It was testing me, it seemed. Maybe this is what the party would be like; a whole bunch of tests to set me off. People there will bug me and bug me to try to make me do something embarrassing, just so I'd lose my bet to Yuki. It's not going to happen. I've got this one in the bag. He's going to be so surprised when everyone at the party loves me because I'm such an angel.

I left out a small chuckle under my breath and stood there confidently with my hands on my hips, admiring my _grand_ appearance. So what if that piece of hair wouldn't stay down? I couldn't make it. Yeah, that's how I'll be at the party. So what if people want to get on my nerves? They won't bother me, the great superstar Shuichi! I leaned forward and kissed my reflection in the mirror. Oh, I'm so cute. Then I knew what I was missing… lip gloss; something to make me… I don't know… _shiny_. You know what I mean. I have to have an "aura". I'm a rockstar. We all have auras.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Hurry it up," came Yuki's usual bored tone of voice. "I want to leave in five minutes. Faster is better, you know."

"Alright!" I shouted. I rummaged through my bag of various cosmetics and hair products until I came up with a tube of sparkly pink lip gloss; strawberry, my favorite. I applied it with expertise and puckered my lips at my reflection playfully. You're so brilliant, Shuichi, I told myself.

Once I was (beyond) satisfied with how I looked, I waltzed out of the bathroom. "How do I look, Yuki?" I asked.

He was handsome himself, sitting at the living room couch, legs crossed, and reading a book. He had on a suit I picked out with him. "Gorgeous" wasn't even a good enough word to describe him. There, he's mumbling. God, he can't even look at me. What an asshole. "It's crap," I heard him mutter.

"_What?_" I cried, immediately disheartened.

He looked up from his book. He squinted his eyes at me, looking puzzled. "Oh, I meant the book," he said. "The author's going to be there. I just thought I should get to know their work before I go saying how much I loved it."

I sighed; relieved he wasn't talking about me. "Well, what if they ask you? If you hated it, what would you say to them?"

He shrugged and leaned forward to place the book (now with a bookmark snuggly placed between its pages) onto the table. "I don't know. I usually think of something. 'I'm not a fan of the genre' usually works. If it's a romance novel then I really have to think of something," he laughed. It wasn't that kind of "wow, that's so funny" laugh. It was more like the "wow, people at parties will think I'm amusing in small talk" kind of laugh. Maybe his humor is only useful for small talk… I guess that explains it.

"Sorry," he said (didn't get that one much), "what did you ask me before?"

I blushed. "I wanted to know if I looked good." That's when he looked me over. My blush must have deepened ten shades. I could tell he wasn't critiquing my outfit. He was seeing right through it. Not that I minded… it just made me a little uncomfortable. Not in a bad way either, of course… if it's possible to feel 'pleasantly uncomfortable'.

"You look nice," he said. It makes my heart flutter when he gives me compliments. A compliment from him is like an early Christmas present. "You look cute in suits."

I grinned. "Thank you, Yuki. You look good too." I came before him at the couch and offered him a hand. He didn't bother to take it and stood up on his own.

"At least it's not a dress."

Oh, how can he turn around everything good! I pouted and smacked his shoulder in annoyance. I heard him snigger. Maybe he just likes getting me flustered or something. He's a big perv like that anyway.

"We're supposed to be there at eight. It's already seven thirty and if we want to get there on time we'll have to hurry now. You take forever."

I growled and balled my fists. "_Yuki!_ You're so _mean!_" He gave another laugh that made my blood boil. He stood at the door ready to leave, turned around, and gave me the strangest look. It was the look a hungry lion gets when it spots a gazelle. You know what I mean. It was that look of "I know what I want and I'm ready for the challenge". I wasn't sure if I should be frightened or intrigued. I decided the latter was best because I myself was up for the challenge. He was going down! "Just be quiet, Yuki," I said. "Tonight you're going to lose to me."

"Oh contraire, Shuichi. You don't stand a chance."

Author's Notes: I'd be surprised if this is longer than the other chapters. I usually don't like multichapteral things, so maybe that's why this has taken me so long to get back to. I kind of fell out of the Gravitation fandom for a while anyway. Not that I'm back in it… I just decided that since people liked this, I might as well finish it. It wasn't that bad to start with. I think I write better now, so hopefully you'll agree. Tell me what you think! Review!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Gravitation and all associated materials belong to their respective owners.

Party from Hell  
By: Nanaki BH

"Let me reassure you again, Yuki. I'm not going to do anything embarrassing."

"I don't trust your promises much," he said. We were just outside of the party and Yuki refused to go in until I made him believe nothing was going to happen. He'd gone over it with me in the car a billion and one times. _Shuichi, don't do this. Shuichi, don't do that._ It wasn't just annoying; it was a bit disappointing to me. You know, that he'd have such little faith in me.

"As I said before, Yuki, I'm winning our bet." I shoved my fists into my pants pockets. It's easy to tell when I'm irritated. I hope that doesn't become too much of a problem.

He shook his head, reaching for his back pocket. Ha, I knew he kept his cigarettes there. He stopped himself though, trying to make it look like he was just smoothing out his suit. "Shuichi," he said, standing awkwardly before me. "Remind me of the conditions of this _bet_."

I grinned. "You said you'd take me on a _romantic_ dinner tomorrow if I behaved. I promised then that I would make myself fit in."

He groaned, pacing a little back and forth. Stopping, he looked around to make sure no one saw him so uncomfortable and out of his element. Once he was certain no one had seen him, he came closer to me and whispered directly to me. "That wasn't part of the deal. Don't make _me_ look like an idiot. So please, do me a favor – do yourself a favor and stay out of the picture." Well, that was like a kick to the nuts. Seriously. The guy has no faith in me!

"_Yuki!_" I whined hopelessly. When I opened my mouth to speak again, he put his hand in front of my face to stop me.

"No," he said. "Just don't say anything. Don't make a mess of yourself. Don't make yourself look like an idiot. Don't…"

"**YUKI!** We went over this already!"

He coughed and glanced around again to make sure no one had heard my outburst. "It never hurts to be prepared." With that, he turned toward the door, not even bothering to wait for me. I guess he just expects me to follow him wherever he goes. That may be true that I follow him like a loyal dog… but still!

I ran after him quickly, trying to catch up so I didn't have to run in behind him. Actually, I didn't want to go in alone at all. In fact, I wanted to go in on his arm or something. You know how those snooty parties are. All of the "famous" people walk in with their arm candy. I'm his, he's mine. It works out nicely like that. But no… he can't be like everybody else. He can't conform to what the media expects of him. You know what? By now the media probably expects something outlandish from him, so how bad would the _expected_ be?

…Forget I said that. Walking in with a guy on his arm isn't all that expected. Sure, they all know about me by now, but they don't really _know_ me yet. And listen, I'm a fun guy, am I right? Who wouldn't want to know me? I'm sure that as soon as I walk in, somebody will notice my totally awesome fashion sense and my totally cute personality and invite me to dance or something. Do they dance in there? I don't know. I haven't even set foot in there yet. So, brushing some invisible dust off of my suit, I strode forward into the fray.

Yuki'd already made it inside, but a guy at the front stopped me. He was tall and bald; the kind of person you just don't want to mess with. My waist was smaller than one of his arms. The guy was massive! He came complete with shades too, I noticed. "Name?" He grunted.

I stood there dumbstruck for a moment. "_Name?_" I wondered aloud, a bit dazed. "Oh! You want my _name_!" I realized.

The name check grunted in assent. I read people pretty well. He was thinking I was the dumbest guy on the planet. Sheesh, what a meanie…

"Shuichi Shindou," I said proudly. He flipped through the pages on his clipboard and stopped at a page every now and then to check for my name. It wasn't long before he stopped his search and just… stood there. "What, you found my name, right?" That was just way too weird. I _am_ invited, right?

He shook his head, which seemed a little difficult with a neck that thick. From behind him, the door opened and out came Yuki again. Thank God. "Yuki, he said my name's not on there," I said.

Yuki lowered his head and glowered something fierce at me. "You haven't even gotten in yet and you're causing me problems." He tapped the big guy on the shoulder and spoke softly with him for a moment. It must have been something derogatory because he laughed and stepped aside to let me in. How infuriating…!

I stormed past them, making sure not to even glance in Yuki's direction.

Author's Notes: Well, that was cute, wasn't it? Next chapter will probably finish it. I was planning on it finishing _this_ chapter, but it seemed a little awkward to go into what I wanted after that last sentence. It was a good ending sentence, you know what I mean? Trust me; next one's coming right up. Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Gravitation and all associated materials belong to their respective owners.

Party from Hell  
By: Nanaki BH

_"Wow" _was my first thought when I first stepped inside the building. It was a manor catering to the party. According to Yuki it was one of those that were too expensive for "the common folk". At first I didn't believe him. It looked really ordinary outside. I mean, here and there you'd see a pretty fountain or something, but _inside_… it was unreal. It was like something straight out of one of those fancy movies where every girl wears a gorgeous dress and all the guys wear tuxedos; something a little like the ball in Cinderella. Yeah, just like that in fact. There were people all over, talking animatedly with each other, even by the door. It was like they all knew each other and couldn't even wait to get into the party to talk.

I felt my cheeks grow hot… I didn't know any of these people and already some of them were staring at me! What was it? Did I have food on my face or something? No… I didn't eat anything after I changed for the party and I was _sure_ that I looked perfect. I watched their eyes and noticed what they were looking at. Oh, God. My hair! They were looking at… _my hair?_ It didn't seem that odd to me, but then again, having pink hair for so long gets you used to it. Everybody there was Japanese. Okay, except for that lady… and that guy she's with… and those people over there. So maybe _they're_ from America, but most of the people were pure Japanese.

Eventually they turned their gazes from me and continued to chat among themselves. I hoped my hair wouldn't become the highlight of the party. I looked around, wondering what had become of Yuki. Maybe he just wanted to get away from me. I don't mind much, I guess. Later, he'll get all romantic and that makes everything fine. He always does that; "be mean to Shuichi now and have sex with him later". It sounds like a cruel concept, but it's really not. It's like he wants to impress everybody else and he doesn't want even the smallest chance of me screwing up. I can't blame him for being like that. I'd do the same thing if I were him!

I grinned when I spotted the food. It was so beautiful! Near the center of the room (Maybe not the _real center_, seeing as how there was a dance floor too, but it was close.) they had a whole table set up with food. There was some Japanese food, like some small special rolls of sushi, but there was a lot of American food. They were probably trying to cater to the Americans of the party; get them on their good side. Well whatever, I like American food. Oh, and what delicious food it looked like.

If there was a stronger word than "temptation" I would have used it for what I felt because it was the strongest feeling of temptation I'd ever had. So I'll just let you know that I was _extremely tempted_ to take a piece of cake. If I took a piece though, I'd probably look like a pig. Even one piece of cake would have made me look bad. When I looked around me, it seemed that nobody was eating. How was that possible? Half the people there were obese! I ground my teeth, very disappointed. Yuki had brought me to this place just to aggravate me, huh?

Then I had to remind myself what was promised to me if I didn't make a scene: a romantic dinner with Yuki.

Wow… so what was there for me to do? Nobody here knew me apparently. The most they knew about me was that I had funny colored hair. I was sure that if I stood there any longer staring at that cake I would go insane, so I moved away, trying my best not to walk in between somebody's conversation. Well, food wasn't fun and neither were the people it seemed.

Stopping for a moment, I listened in on a nearby conversation. It took me a while to get in on it. Because there were so many people here talking, and with that band playing music, it was hard to hear them. It soon became apparent that all these people cared about was _books_. What's so special about _books?_ I sighed. I guess it would have been a good idea to read more since I hooked up with Yuki, but _no_ I haven't read a book in forever. Wait! I knew what book they were talking about! It was a made into a movie. The movie, so I've heard, was ten times better than the book. I saw it. It was much more interesting than reading some stupid book.

Confident that books didn't matter, I kept walking around the party. I spotted a young girl sitting by her lonesome at one of the tables. It was surprising, when you consider that the tables were so big. Why wasn't anybody else sitting with her? I shrugged to myself, deciding that there was nothing better to do.

"Bored?" I asked her, giving a casual smile.

She looked up at me oddly, hesitating with an answer. She was a cute young lady; Japanese with a round baby face. Timidly, she straightened her red dress before giving me an answer. "I guess so," she said hesitantly.

I pull a chair out from the table and sat myself down. "How old are you?" I asked her. Hey, I was bored. I might as well make a new pal while I'm at it.

"I'm sixteen," she said, still not wanting to meet my eyes.

What is it with these people? Is there something scary about pink hair? I certainly don't look like the threatening kind. "You look older than sixteen," I said. I wanted her to lighten up. I mean, there I was, _bored out of my mind_; the least I could do was cheer up somebody else in need, right? She wasn't even looking at me!

Slowly, she turned to look at me. Quietly, she muttered, "You look familiar."

Then I realized who I'd been talking to: a sixteen year old Japanese girl. No wonder why she was looking at me odd. She knew who I was! "What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Shuichi Shindou," I said, extending a hand.

Immediately, her face brightened. She stared somewhat incredulously at my hand. When she saw the equally friendly look on my face, she took my hand, shaking it firmly. "I'm Mina," she said, grinning broadly. "I'm one of your biggest fans!"

Just as I was about to reply, a woman walked by and put a hand on Mina's shoulder. "Who are you talking to, Mina?" she asked. She was tall and thin; very frail looking… but severe. Mina looked a little uncomfortable; I could see that much. I figured that the woman must have been her mother. Mina looked at me, earnestly beseeching me to do something.

"I'm uh…" Her mother looked up from her daughter, glaring at me (what I could describe only as) with the eyes of Satan. Sweet Lord, it was like she wanted to tear me apart for even talking to her daughter. "I'm… Shuichi Shindou," I said, trying my best to sound calm. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I extended my hand to her.

"The singer?" she asked, still eyeing me warily.

"Yes, ma'am, the singer," I said.

It was like somebody stole her face then. Somehow she went from deadly she-devil to innocent partygoer. She walked around her daughter, practically ignoring her presence and put a hand on my shoulder. "Why didn't you say that sooner?" she asked sweetly. "You're the one living with Eiri Yuki, aren't you?"

Oh, that was a bad question… I knew that if Yuki heard that question he would have danced around it with the grace of a ballerina. Unfortunately, I'm only good at club dancing and choreography. "Y-yeah," I stuttered, feeling myself blush. _"Living with Eiri Yuki."_ What a backhanded way of saying "In his bed".

Before I even had time to really notice what was going on, a bunch of people were crowded around me, asking me questions. I felt swamped. It wasn't like being swarmed by fans, this was different… I was being swarmed by book geeks. I willed myself to stop thinking so I could just listen to what some of them were asking me. For some reason, it sounded like they all wanted to know about… Yuki?They wanted to know about _Yuki?_

I looked down at Mina who was still sitting at the table. Her face was contorted in concern for me. I stepped forward and held my hand out to her. Gratefully, she took it, standing. "I'll be right back," I said, thinking fast. "We're… um… going to get drinks." With her hand tightly gripped in mine, I made my way through the group of people, muttering "excuse me" when necessary.

Once we were safely outside the mini-mob, I looked back and saw that they were all just _staring_ at me. (They seemed to be the nonviolent types. Heaven knows they wouldn't come after me.) They all looked terribly disappointed that I would run away from them like that, but I was doing it for Mina's sake… right? Okay, so maybe I was doing it for Yuki, or even just to save my own neck. I guess Yuki's popularity standings go hand in hand with mine, so maybe it was both at the same time. Either way, I knew by instinct that I had to get away from those people before things got ugly.

Beside me, Mina tugged at my suit sleeve. I looked at her questioningly. She nodded her head forward and I realized we'd reached the bar. "Oh!" I gasped embarrassedly. "I forgot where we were going for a second there."

We sat ourselves down at the bar and ordered drinks. I had to make sure we didn't order anything alcoholic. Though I looked old enough, I was only 19… one year under legal drinking age in Japan. Yuki would have killed me if he found me drinking. I sighed, resting my head down on marble counter top. Mina looked calm and actually kind of happy as she sat there with her elbows up on the counter.

"You're really cool," she said. After hearing that from fans all the time, it got a little old, but from her it sounded different somehow. When she said it, it was like she was thanking me for something. I smiled a little, looking up at her. I really had done something good, I guess. I'd taken her away from the boring monotony of the party. It must have been really cool to all of a sudden see her favorite pop star too. _See, Yuki, _I thought, _I told you I'd fit right in!_

I pushed myself up from the counter when the bartender came back with our drinks. I gave him quick thanks, and swiveled my chair around so I could face her. "This party really sucks," I said in all seriousness.

A brilliant smile burst onto her face. It was refreshing to see such a smile on a strict Japanese girl. "Yeah, it does. My mom and dad brought me here… my mom writes books. My dad's into construction. I don't think he likes being here either but she's having the time of her life and she's making us miserable while she's at it."

"Sounds a little like Yuki," I said, taking a sip from my cola. "He goes to these things all the time. I never like to go but he drags me along anyway. I'm not really sure why… he thinks I'm a nuisance, but maybe he takes me for the company."

"What kind of a person is he?" she asked. "My mom says she's _stuck up._"

I didn't feel awkward answering her question. She wasn't like her mother or those other people. "He's nice, really. He acts a bit stiff to people he doesn't know. It's sort of like a defense mechanism."

She laughed, her cheeks turning a cute shade of pink. "I told her that she had to be wrong, but she didn't believe me. You're Shuichi Shindou, after all. Why would you stick with a guy if he were mean?" She was right, to tell the truth. If Yuki _were_ really mean like all of those people thought, I wouldn't have stayed with him. I'm too free of a spirit to be chained down!

The strangest look swept across Mina's face then; like she'd seen a ghost. She swallowed hard and lifted a shaking hand to point somewhere above my head. I leaned back in my chair, letting my head fall back to rest against the top of the chair, rolling my eyes all the way back to see. "Heh… Yuki… I didn't see ya there!"

A small growl emitted from his throat. "You said you wouldn't do anything to embarrass me."

What? What did I do that embarrassed him? It's not my fault that strange situations follow me. "Yuki, I didn't do anything," I tried to tell him. "I saw this girl, right, so I started talking to her. Her name is Mina and she's really nice." Yuki didn't look like he was convinced that I was innocent yet, so I continued desperately. "Her mom came by and she knew who I was so she started asking me about you. Before I knew it, all these people showed up and… you aren't mad at me, are you?" I asked him quietly.

He sighed and sat down at one of the bar stools. "No, actually. I was just wondering why everyone was so interested in you for a second there." He laughed softly, eyes turning soft too. "I should have known that they would try to get you to talk about me."

_How conceited is he_, I thought to myself. "Right," I muttered, giving him my best disapproving stare. "So are we leaving yet?"

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed, resting back in the chair. I was surprised he didn't take out one of his cigarettes. He was probably trying to appeal to the public. "I guess we can leave. I showed up and that's all that really matters; just as long as they all know I'm still better than them." Yuki laughed; though somewhat snidely.

I turned back around to Mina and, apparently to her surprise, gave her a hug. "Want an autograph?" I asked her.

She looked rather flushed. It was unexpected considering that all my female fans knew by now that I was with a guy. I guess the Shindou charm works best on the ladies. "S-sure," she stuttered, still blushing hard. Quickly, I grabbed one of the cocktail napkins from the counter and whipped out the pen I kept in my pocket. You know, "just in case" I ran into a situation like this. I scribbled down my name (like all rock stars do) and proudly handed it over.

"Sell that on eBay," I said, "and buy yourself something nice!"

I was rewarded with one of those rare laughs of hers. Then, a little tentatively, she gave me a hug of her own. "Thank you!" she said happily, hopping from the bar stool. "You guys are the coolest!" I watched her leave then, going to join her mother again.

"So, Yuki…" I tried to sound calm, though I knew he'd probably find something incriminating that would make me lose my bet. "Did I win?"

He stood, placing a hand on my head. "You did fine, kid," he muttered. He's so stubborn… but I guess that means I won! He walked away, heading for the door. I made sure I caught up though. There was no way I was going to lose the offer!

"_Yuki!_ _Wait!_"

Author's Notes: Well, there's a full five pages of solid reading for your enjoyment. I had to finish this thing one way or another, so here's what you have. It surprisingly turned out with less romance than I expected. That's okay though, because it's a nice POV from Shuichi. I'm considering editing chapter one too, seeing as how I wrote that a long time ago… and it's crap. So, tell me what you think. I hope you liked it!


End file.
